


stripped down to our skeletons again

by 0justlisten0



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: It's porn, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Swearing, and a little bit of dom/sub undertones, and ended up something entirely different, but it's porn so there's that, but not really, dean just thinks seth is beautiful when he's wrecked, i just, literally it's like 2000 words of bad porn, not good porn, seth's always a whore for praise and pet names, this started out as something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0justlisten0/pseuds/0justlisten0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Dean</i>, Dean, pl-please,” he stutters out. His mouth is agape, tongue lolling out every other moment to re-wet his dry lips, drops of sweat beaded up, the bi-colored hair at his temples matted with it. He looks strung out.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He’s fucking <b>beautiful</b>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	stripped down to our skeletons again

**Author's Note:**

> Porn is not my forte.
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Title is from Fall Out Boy's "Twin Skeletons (Hotel in NYC)".
> 
> I can be found at [sugarspiceandpurespite](http://sugarspiceandpurespite.tumblr.com/) over on the toomblah, if you want more of my brand of ridiculousness.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Dean murmurs, breath rushing over Seth’s ear, the few loose strands of hair there moving and tickling him softly. “You’re so good, _so_ good for me, baby. You’re fuckin’ _perfect_ , Seth, so fuckin’ perfect for me.”

Seth whimpers, eyes closing as he soaks in the delicious praise, hands grasping ineffectually at Dean’s sweat-slick shoulders, slipping and sliding down his back instead, nails digging in lightly so as not to break the skin there. He moans Dean’s name, desperately pushing his hips up to meet Dean’s as they thrust forward. “Please!” Seth pants, tossing his head frantically. “ _Please_ , Dean!”

“Shh, darlin’, I’ll give you what you need.” Dean props himself up with one palm by Seth’s head, the other trailing down, down, tweaking one nipple and scratching firmly over the taut muscles of Seth’s abdomen, making its way slowly to the angry-looking cock, the head drooling steadily on Seth’s lower stomach. Dean watches Seth’s face, the contortion of features from desperation to ecstasy, his pretty brown eyes flying open to stare unseeingly at the ceiling, kiss-bruised lips parting in a gasp as Dean circles his forefinger around the wet head of Seth’s dick, a slow roll of Dean’s hips punctuating the action.

“Please!” Seth’s voice is choked, his eyes glossing over, lashes fluttering quickly.

Dean pulls back, thrusts back in, pace never changing. “I got you, baby boy, you’re alright.” He retrieves the lube bottle from beside the pillow where he’d cast it earlier, opening it and dribbling some along Seth’s length. Snapping it closed, tossing it to land wherever-it-may on the bed now, he grasps the younger man’s cock, stroking firmly, thumbnail pressing lightly into the slit on every upstroke. Seth cries out, mouth agape now, and tosses his head back, his neck exposed. Dean takes advantage and levers himself down to lick a wet stripe along the column of tan skin, hand jerking slowly, the rhythm steady. Seth pants out a cry, eyes screwed shut again, nostrils flaring as he struggles for more breath, a pleading whine escaping him as Dean nips lightly at the thin bit of skin just over his carotid, crooning softly to the man beneath him, repeating his praise. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful, baby, so goddamn perfect.” He allows himself a particularly hard thrust now, Seth crying out loudly this time, his body tightening almost painfully around Dean’s dick.

“ _Dean_ ,” Seth manages, hips working with Dean’s, pushing his cock into Dean’s grip. He’s shaking, breath hitching and stomach quivering, his strong thighs twitching and tightening where they’re wrapped low around Dean’s hips. “Dean, pl-please,” he stutters out. His mouth is agape, tongue lolling out every other moment to re-wet his dry lips, drops of sweat beaded up, the bi-colored hair at his temples matted with it. He looks strung out.

_He’s fucking **beautiful**._

Seth continues his pleas, stuttered and breathless though they are, struggling to keep his eyes open and looking into Dean’s.

Dean shakes his head, chuckling breathlessly, and drops the bombshell. “Not yet, princess.” He abruptly releases Seth’s dick, hips stilling as he instead curls his thumb and middle finger tightly around the base of it, shoving off Seth’s hope of release.

Seth’s body is overcome with near-violent shudders, frustrated tears appearing at the corners of his now tightly-shut eyes. “N-no!” he chokes out, eyelids sliding open to reveal shining brown orbs, only a thin ring of beautiful coffee-brown remaining to surround the black of his enlarged pupils. “You p-promised, Dean. Y-you promised!”

Dean shushes him, his hand coming up to caress the Armenian’s cheek, his other hand still propping him up just above Seth. He smears a stray tear away before it falls completely, leaning down to press a kiss to the salty trail. “I promised,” Dean agrees, warm breath washing over Seth’s face. “I promised I’d give you what you need.” He lays a kiss – more a soft brush of lips than a real kiss – to Seth’s chin, his cheeks, his forehead. “You think I don’t know what you need?” Seth screws his eyes shut again, biting his lower lip, the soft flesh bright pink already. “I know _exactly_ what you need, baby boy,” continues Dean.

He pulls back enough that he slides from Seth’s body, the squelching sound of excess lube combined with Seth’s soft, shuddering sobs practically obscene in the otherwise silent room. He smooths one hand down Seth’s side, touch light and comforting, as he straightens his other arm, pushing himself upright on his knees. “C’mere, darlin’,” he murmurs and abruptly pulls Seth down the bed, his hands curled tightly around the thick thighs. Seth looks up at him, eyes glossy and hair strewn around his head in a dark halo, the bleached chunk a shock against the rest, and licks his lips, squirming restlessly, stomach heaving with every hitched breath. Dean carefully guides him where he wants him – thighs splayed wide, knees bent and held down and back by Dean’s large hands, dick twitching uncontrollably as his lube-slick hole clenches and unclenches desperately as the head of Dean’s cock glides over it, catching teasingly at the fluttering rim.

“Look at me.” Wet lashes flutter, Seth struggling to open his eyes and focus on Dean’s; his hands, resting on either side of his head now, are opening and closing rhythmically, neatly-trimmed fingernails leaving tiny crescent indents in his palms.

“Seth,” Dean says, voice stern. Seth tenses at the sound, trying to wriggle down to press against Dean’s tip, but whines when Dean lands a sharp smack on the inside of his thigh with the flat of his hand, it immediately returning to its former position, pressing Seth’s leg back just that little bit further this time, enough for Seth to inhale sharply at the stretch. Disgruntled, he forces his focus to Dean’s face, his lust-darkened blue eyes, the paler man’s tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips. Dean holds Seth’s gaze for a long moment, searching, before he asks, voice raspy, “You good?”

“ _Yes_ ,” is the immediate answer, his breath hitching only slightly now. “Please, D-Dean, pl- _please_!”

Dean, fond little smirk quirking his parted lips, rumbles a low, “As you wish, princess.” He relinquishes his hold on one of Seth’s legs, fingers moving to steady himself as he presses forward into Seth’s welcoming heat. A strangled whimper punches its way out of the younger man’s throat as the thick head of Dean’s cock breaches him once more, the searing flesh burning him from the inside out. Dean chuckles softly, a few quiet exhales of breath when Seth’s eyelids drift shut again, mouth agape as his head slams back into the mattress beneath him, tossing side-to-side as he pants out wordless pleas, begging the way he always does for Dean to give him _more fuck more please fuck me **more**_. Dean shifts, several barely-there push-pull motions, tiny little movements that serve to tease them both and allow Seth to readjust at the same time.

A thin whine breaks from Seth, a broken _Dean_ filling the air as Dean finally, _finally_ , presses in all the way, his entire length filling Seth completely. “ _Fuck_ ,” breathes Dean, one hand releasing one of Seth’s thighs to instead grip at Seth’s hip, thumbnail digging into the prominent hipbone. Seth cries out, the fingers of one hand clawing at the hotel sheets as the fingers of the other move to clasp loosely in Dean’s hair, tugging mindlessly until Dean gives in and leans down to connect their lips in a clumsy kiss, teeth clashing and noses bumping as he begins to move, sharp movements, hips snapping hard enough to push Seth’s body up the bed in tiny increments as he bottoms out each time, Seth panting into his mouth and pleading helplessly when Dean pulls away and sits back up.

“God _damn_ , baby,” pants Dean, the left corner of his lips curling up into a fond smirk. “You’re always so fuckin’ _eager_ like this, aren’t you?” He moves his hand from Seth’s hip to drag his nails up Seth’s side, little pink lines trailing after them, before he pinches a dusky nipple, pulling a sharp cry from the younger man. Dean can feel Seth struggling to move, to gain some amount of control even in his blissed out state, the muscles in the two-toned man’s legs twitching. “ _Fuck_ , sweetheart.”

Seth chokes on a gasp, eyes clenched shut, both hands now gripping at the sheets. “Dean,” he sobs, freed leg wrapping around Dean’s hip, desperately attempting to bring him closer, pull him deeper inside his body. “Dean, _please_ , I can’t! I-I _can’t_ , please!”

Dean bites back a moan and shifts his stance, widening his thighs for better leverage, then rasps out a thick, “It’s alright, princess, go ahead. You’ve been so perfect, so _fucking perfect for me_ tonight. You deserve it, baby boy; touch yourself for me, sweetheart.” Immediately, Seth unclenches one hand from the bed and wraps it around his cock, moaning in ecstasy at Dean’s words and the beautiful relief now in reach. Dean quickens his pace, thrusts even harder now, watching Seth fuck his own fist, the head peeking out on every pull down, shiny and red. He forces the leg he’s still holding wider still and angles his hips and Seth _screams_ , loudly enough that Roman will be bitching at them in the morning for disturbing his (absolutely pointless because he’s fucking gorgeous enough as it is) beauty sleep, cum spurting in sporadic bursts over his trembling abdomen, covering his fingers as he continues to jack himself through the jolting aftershocks before he lets go and rests his hand on his heaving, cum-splattered stomach.

Dean moans openly now, the sight of Seth like this – beautiful and blissed out and fucking _wrecked_ – always guaranteed to drive him to the edge.

Letting go of Seth completely, Dean leans over him, hands planted firmly on the mattress on either side of his beautiful boy’s head, careful not to tug any wild strands of hair. He presses a forceful kiss to Seth’s now-pliant lips, teeth tugging and tongue probing. Seth exhales quietly, eyes fluttering, his pupils blown, a tired smile appearing as Dean presses up and meets his eyes before pulling his hips back and _slamming_ back into Seth, the breath forced out of the smaller male as he does.

“Seth,” Dean pants, forehead dropping to Seth’s collarbone, hips moving in sharp thrusts for the next few moments until the soft little whimpers near his ear begin to sound more uncomfortable than not. Quickly pushing himself back up, Dean withdraws from Seth’s body, carefully, that gorgeous little hole seemingly unwilling to release him, and takes his dick in hand, stroking himself in hurried strokes that have his hips stuttering in almost no time.

Seth blinks bleary chocolate eyes up at him when he moans Seth’s name, a barely-restrained sound, and comes, covering the already messy torso of his partner in multiple spurts, a pool of it settling in Seth's navel.

Exhausted and satisfied, Dean collapses to the side, panting heavily, heart pounding, blood rushing in his ears. He feels Seth shift next to him, an aborted movement, and he feels for the hand nearest him (thankfully, the clean one), tangling their fingers together and bringing them to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the backs of Seth’s knuckles before he releases them and makes his way to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and returning to wipe away the mess covering Seth. Dean trails a few kisses along the line of Seth’s shoulder as he carefully wipes away the lube excess from his entrance until Dean deems him acceptably clean (because, God knows, he’d be hearing about it tomorrow if Seth woke up sticky with lube). He gives himself a perfunctory wipe-down and tosses the cloth to the side, deciding he’ll worry about it in the morning.

Seth curls into him as he settles back down – head tucking into the curve of Dean’s neck, an arm wrapping around his midsection, and a leg hooking itself over one of Dean’s own. Warm puffs of air rush through the bit of chest hair in front of Seth, the younger man’s breathing relaxed and easy. Dean lets himself listen to the lulling sound, is nearly asleep when the chest pressed to his side vibrates.

“What was that?” he manages to get out through a yawn.

Seth repeats himself, voice soft with sleep. “I love you.”

Dean’s lip curls, the way it always does when he hears those words from Seth, a slow curve at the corners of his mouth, a gentle smile. “Love you, too.”

Deep, even breaths are all he hears in return, so he closes his eyes, smile still in place, and sleeps.


End file.
